The Soldier Druid
by TranscraftFan12
Summary: Malenorae Nighclaw had a difficult past. After being raised an orphan, she always wanted to do more. Never did she imagine that she wouldn't be satisfied by being a simple druid. She wanted to fight. After spotting a poster by the keep, she realized what she was meant to be. A soldier. She became a soldier of the Fifth Infantry and fought in the name of the Alliance.


**Hmm... Let's see how y'all judge this story... This is my first Warcraft fanfic. If I get the lore wrong, please correct me so I can fix it!**

* * *

Malenorae Nightclaw was just your average night elf child. She had a loving family and was wanting to be a druid when she grew up. Her mother and father both were druids. Malenorae and her twin sister Zaria were playing around the upstairs of the inn in Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra, Northrend. Their parents figured it would be safer for them there than back in Darnassus. The Scourge, an undead plague created by a figure known only as the Lich King, attacked the keep. Everyone was called to defend it. They won the battle, but not even a day later, the Scourge came back with a renewed assault and wiped out most of the defenders, including Malenorae's parents. The girls were wondering where their parents were. "Mal, where are Mommy and Daddy?" Zaria asked her. Malenorae went over to the window and looked out towards the battlefield. "I don't know. I can't see them from here," she said. "Should we go look for them?" Zaria asked. "No. They'll come back. I'm sure of it," Malenorae said, not sure at all. She sat beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "We'll be okay," she said, trying to be the stronger twin. Zaria sniffled as they awaited word. The commander eventually came upstairs. His armor was covered in blood and his sword was stained red. He took off his helmet, a sad look in his eyes. "Girls... I'm so sorry... Y-Your parents... were killed," he said, his voice shaking. Zaria started to wail. Malenorae sniffled and let herself silently cry as she comforted her sister. The commander handed them a pendant. "Your father wanted me to give this to you two as his final wish," he said. Malenorae took it and saw it was the pendant she had made him for his birthday the month before. "T-Thank you," she said, putting it around her neck. It had his name engraved in Darnassian on it. Her mother helped her make it. Zaria had made the chain. "I'm so sorry, girls. I tried to make my way to them, but they were both cut down before I could reach them. I will arrange for you two to be sent back home once everyone has recovered from the attacks," he said. Malenorae patted his head gently. He gave her a sad smile before going downstairs. "Mal, are we going to be okay?" Zaria asked her. "We'll find a way, Zar. We gotta," she said. The two of them settled down to sleep, hugging each other tightly.

The next day, Malenorae woke up first. She sat up and noticed screams coming from outside. A figure was coming up the stairs. "M-Mommy?" she asked in fear. The figure came to them and she saw purple ears poking out of the helmet. Zaria woke up and sat up too. "Stay away from them!" Malenorae heard the commander yell. The night elf death knight raised one of her swords and brutally stabbed Zaria through the gut. "Sissy!" Malenorae cried. She turned to the death knight, who then stabbed her as well. She cried out as she fell to the ground. "No! Girls!" the commander yelled. He tried to slash the death knight, but she moved aside too quickly and his sword got stuck in the floor. He tried to free it, but she cut off his arm. Malenorae watched with blurring vision as the death knight ripped him to shreds. A mage teleported in as she left the room. He bent down beside Malenorae. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. "S-Sissy..." she muttered as consciousness left her. The mage gathered up her and Zaria and teleported them to Dalaran, where he rushed them to First to Your Aid. The high elf running the store gasped as she saw the mage running with the two night elf children. "Oh my dear! Put them on cots, quickly!" she cried, coming to Zaria's side and channeling the Light into the child, trying to heal the heavily bleeding wound. Olisarra thanked the mage, who left. "Come on, little one. Fight this," she muttered, noticing the blood flow from the wound had gotten worse. Zaria slowly bled out completely. Olisarra prayed to the Light to speed her spirit to Elune. She turned to Malenorae, who was bleeding even more. "No, please! I can't lose both of them! By the Sunwell, let me save one of them!" she muttered under her breath, channeling the Light into her. Malenorae's wound very slowly started to close and become a much more manageable wound. Olisarra sighed in relief as she saw it shrink. Wiping away the excess blood, she was able to use a dagger to cut away the shirt that was stuck to Malenorae with how much blood she had lost. She then used some bandages to wrap up the wound. It was still worrisome, since the bandages were becoming very red as she wrapped up the wound. The next few days had her watching Malenorae to see if she would wake up. Her wound wouldn't respond to any more healing, worrying Olisarra even more. It ever so slowly became a scabbed over wound. Malenorae regained consciousness about two and a half weeks later. Her sister had already been buried. Olisarra was tending to some other wounded when she heard the child waking up. "Oh, excuse me a moment," she said to the human she had just finished healing the arm of. "You go to her. I'm as healed as you can make me," they said, leaving. She knelt beside her cot as Malenorae slowly opened her eyes.

Malenorae groaned as she woke up, opening her eyes slowly. She saw the high elf kneeling next to her. "Little one, it's good to see you awake," Olisarra said. "W-Who are you?" Malenorae asked, her voice hoarse. "My name is Olisarra. You're in Dalaran right now," the high elf said. "D-Dalaran? W-Where's Zar?" Malenorae asked, getting a bit panicky. "Zar? Who is that?" Olisarra asked. "My sister. Zaria. S-She looks like me, but with purple hair," Malenorae said. Olisarra felt so sorry for her. "Little one... I'm so sorry... I-I couldn't save her..." she said. "No! Please, not sissy!" Malenorae cried, trying to sit up. Olisarra gently pushed her back down. "You still need your rest. I'm so sorry you lost your sister. I'm guessing you lost your parents as well. I... can't even fathom how hurt you are right now, both mentally and physically," she said. Malenorae didn't fight her, just curled on her side and wept for her lost family. Olisarra let her be. A few days went by and she was doing much better. Malenorae was allowed to walk around Dalaran now. Arrangements were being made to transport her to the orphanage in Stormwind. She tightened her grip on the pendant around her neck. It was the only thing she had left of her family now. A female mage walked up to her. "Malenorae, are you ready to go?" she asked. Malenorae sniffled and nodded. The mage took her hand and transported them to Stormwind. She walked her to the orphanage. The matron had been alerted and welcomed her with open arms. She ran inside and jumped into a bunk, going on her side and cried about everything that had happened to her. The other orphans let her be.

Four years went by and she was ten now. She also started training as a druid. It was something she was really good at. It gave her joy to be following in her parents' footsteps. She was even taught by the same trainer who taught her mother. By age eleven, she had mastered the basic abilities and was very good at shifting by age twelve. At thirteen, she found which style of druidism she was the best at and focused on it mainly. That was fighting in her feral form. Malenorae could shift without paining herself as it did many druid initiates. By the time she was fourteen, she was already helping around Elwynn Forest with small problems that she could do solo. She turned fifteen and was finally able to go to Teldrassil for the first time since she was six. She stayed at the Cenarian Enclave and joined the Cenarian Expedition when she turned sixteen. She became a quite well renowned druid among the Cenarian Circle by the time she was eighteen. That was when she realized she had a different calling. Sure, doing stuff for the Circle was fulfilling, but not in the way she wanted. Malenorae was walking around Stormwind when she went by the keep on her way to meditate by the lake and spotted a poster for recruiters. They were looking for more soldiers for the Fifth Infantry. "That's what I want to do. I want to fight," she muttered to herself and saw the location was at the command center. After asking a guard for directions, she found it and steeled herself for a new part of her life. That of not a normal druid, but that of a soldier in the Stormwind Army.


End file.
